


That Kind of Scare

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been here before, but this time it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #357 – Scare
> 
> See the end of the story for my usual notes (don't want to spoil too much here).
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

The first time it happened, she was in law school, existing on coffee and willpower alone. She and her boyfriend had been careless one night, blowing off steam after finals that first semester. She'd known it was stupid, but she'd done it anyway, and she'd never been happier to see the little negative sign in all her life. 

The second time was not long after she and Don had broken up that first time. She'd been sitting at the Prosecution table, listening to the Defense Attorney drone on when the numbers had started to add up in her head and she realized she was late. She'd taken the test with shaking fingers the next morning, sliding to the floor and crying with relief when it turned out she was just late. 

This time, though, feels different. She's with Don again, but they're happier now than the last time; more settled, more mature. Still, she's quietly freaking out, because if her math holds up, then she's in real trouble. 

She'd been in New York for nearly a month, working a huge racketeering case when she ran into Billy. He'd had no idea who she was, no idea that she was Don's girlfriend. They'd gotten drunk and ended up in her hotel room. It had been one night, so memorable and yet filled with vague images and half-forgotten touches. 

But there's no mistaking the little plus sign mocking her from the test strip. She doesn't have to be a genius to know what happened, whose baby this is. This time, when she slides down the bathroom wall there are no tears. 

She's scared; who wouldn't be? It's not what she planned, but it's what's happening now. She only hopes the baby looks enough like her that Don will never discover her sin. 

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have developed a thing for beating up Robin and/or Don. I don't like doing it, but it seems that my Muse doesn't like that pairing too much. /shrugs/ And in the interest of full disclosure, I'm not trying to paint Billy in a bad light here, either. This is one of those drunken nights that you regret in the morning, but you're grateful for the fact that you can't quite remember everything you are supposed to regret.
> 
> Also, too much caffeine and not enough real food can actually mimic some of the symptoms of pregnancy. Not a good idea for peace of mind or sanity, but there it is just the same.


End file.
